mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Rings (Map Game)
Map Mods SwankyJ (talk) 01:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) TheNoseKnight (talk) 16:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Rules Each turn is 3 years. You can increase one of the following: Military, Economy, Infrastructure, Navy You can do one of the following: Expand, Attack, Influence, Buy You can do two of the following: Request One alliance, One NAP, One declaration of war. MORE TO COME Nations yellowEreborian Dwarves purpleGoblins- Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 02:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) blueGondor- MOD CONTROLLED UNTIL PLAYER FOUND yellowIron Hill Dwarves - greyIsengard Stephanus rex (talk) greenLorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) redMen of Arnor pinkMen of Harad - Scarlet Outlaw blueMen of Rhun greenMirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) tealMithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) redMordor: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" greenRohan- Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) brownWild Men - orangeCorsairs of Umbar Talk http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lord_of_the_Rings_(Map_Game) Capitals Ereborian Dwarves - Erebor Goblins - Mount Gundabad Gondor - Minas Tirith Iron Hill Dwarves - Fortress of the Iron Hills Isengard - Isengard Lorien Elves - Lothlorien Men of Arnor - Fornost Men of Harad - unknown Men of Rhun - unknown Mirkwood Elves - Elven Halls Mithlond Elves - Grey Havens Mordor - Barad-dur Rohan - Edoras Wild Men - Tharbad Corsairs of Umbar - Umbar Alliances Men of the Light Gondor Rohan - Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Men of the Dark Men of Rhun Wild Men Corsairs of Umbar Sauron's Alliance Mordor - "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" Goblins - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 02:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Isengard - Stephanus rex (talk) Men of Harad - Scarlet Outlaw Dwarven Alliance Ereborian Dwarves Iron Hill Dwarves Elven Houses Lorien Elves - Ishmal1103 (talk) Mirkwood Elves - TheNoseKnight (talk) 01:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Mithlond Elves - SwankyJ (talk) 01:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) 2879 - The Third Age - '''BEGIN 5/5/14' Gimli, son of Gloin, is born. The King of Rohan, Folcwine begins to expand the army, and encourages the people to migrate to the capital: Edoras. Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood, and his party are attacked in the south near the abandoned city of Dol Guldur, proclaiming there is now life, and an army is encamped there, little is known at the moment. Trade routes from the Undying Lands increase the prosperity of the Elves of Mithlond The Elven Houses meet at the joint council of Rivendell, and discuss a the vote for a new high king. The contentestants are: Glorfindel of Mithlond, Tharunduil of Mirkwood, and Harandil of Lothlorien. Many currently favor Tharunduil. The Kingdom of Arnor continues to crumble, proclaiming independence from the Kingdom of Gondor, and becomes a dying kingdom, with orcs constantly invading and settling bases inside the land, aid is called from the Iron Hill Dwarves and the Elves of Mithlond. Hobbiton is overrun with Goblins, as Frodo and Bilbo Baggins flee to Rivendell. 90% of the Hobbit population is wiped out. Mithlond Elves are worried for the intrusion of the lands of Eriador. Osgiliath, the great port city of Gondor, see an increase in goods, doubling their economic growth. Minas Morgul undergoes a coup, during the chaos, Mordor Orcs enter the disorganized fort, seizing it from Gondor's grasp. Umbar declares war against Gondor. *'Mirkwood Elves:' We expand our military and improve our methods of archery training, swinging dummies from trees to create moving targets rather than using stationary targets. We send a party of 500 elves, mostly archers, into West Mirkwood. We set up an outpost in Western Mirkwood and form a light perimeter of scouts around the outpost. Expansion and Mil Turn. **'North Carrock: '''We build tree structures on our perimeter that will serve to improve our defenses. '''Inf turn' **'East Mirkwood:' We set up tree gardens to improve our economy. We expand into South Mirkwood, sending in 1,00 elves and set up a small camp. Expansion and Eco Turn. ***'Mirkwood dip:' The council of elves continues and a vote is cast to decide who the new High King is. Both Tharunduil and Legolas vote for Tharunduil. *'Mithlond Elves: '''We expand our military increasing the famous and devastating; Mithlond Sentries. Elven armor has become quite large in use. We begin to push the Goblin and Orc raiders out of the Shire as we begin to construct a small base to get things under way. '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Grey Havens: '''The walls are formed all the way around the city. As the navy moves out to the bay creating a sort fo sea wall to keep the trade from the undying lands, protected. '''Infrastructure turn.' **'Tower Hill: '''With the great, ancient, Gondor fort being repaired. The Elves happily make a new home and defensive base within. The leader and Elven Champion of Mithlond: Glorfindel, oversees the defenses being strengthened, to combat any wild actions that the '''Kingdom of Arnor' could take. Infrastructure turn. **'Rivendell: '''With the council of Elves meeting. The city is refortified after the devastating attacks from the goblins, not 5 years ago. Much support is given to Tharunduil and Elrond, as the leading contenders for High King. A new wall is being constructed near the mountain pass. '''Infrastructure turn.' **'Northern Tower Hills: '''Much harvesting of the mallorn trees and farms continue. As the economy is boosted through this incursion. Much joyous celebration is spread throughout the region. As the economy begins to prosper. '''Economic turn.' **'Mithlond: '''With the newly recruited Sentries. They easily push out the small waves of invaders, using phalanx formations to push their enemy out. '''The new foothold in Shire is to be complete in the next 3 years. Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Harlindon: '''As the great southern basin begins to form as one with the Mithlond Elves. '''Support is sent to Harlond. In efforts to influence and retake the old elven port.' For now the navy is expanded and does routine missions of scouting through the north sea. Expansion and Naval turn. **'Forlindon: '''After loosing Lune Valley to the Kingdom of Arnor rebels, the Elves in the north begin to resent their ancient human allies. Although receiving Tower Hill and Northern Tower Hills in return. The trade seems not so prosperous, as the elves are relocated to Forlindon.' The military is expanded as the start of unifying the region of: Southern Tower Hills commences.' '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Mithlond dip: '''The council in Rivendell for the new Elven High King. Glorfindel votes for Elrond. Elrond votes himself. Arwen votes for Elrond. *'Isengard:' The development of a huge workshop complex begins; hundreds thousands of orcs begin constructing the behemoth facility. The water of the river Isen is to be harnessed in a series of waterwheels which will drive automated hammers capable of crushing a man’s leg. Furnaces are to be constructed to smelt raw ores and cast the unfinished swords, armor, and shields of the fighting Uruk Hai. Mines are also begun which will extract all sorts of ores, and coal to feed the fires. The factory is expected to be completed by the end of the year 2885 of the Third Age. **'You could easily say more than "hundreds of orcs" as Mordor was supporting you, giving you an entire work force.' *'Mordor: As the ashen skies of Mordor continue to choke out the sun, Sauron continues to gain his strength back. His red eye continuously scans the realms of Arda, ever searching for both his ring and his foes. To consolidate his holdings, Sauron merges all his realms into the singlular nation of Mordor, although each region is given a military govenor to maintain Sauron's grip on the region. In this way the provinces of Nurn, Gorgoth, Udun, Anduin, Rhohavia, and the Dead Marshes are created. Feeling that the time is right given the political situation in Gondor and the newfound strength of his armies, Sauron sends his forces out to expand his influence. 12,000 orcs are sent to Andros to secure the region for Sauron, while another 10,000 move west towards Gondor, stopping in lower Ithilien. Several Nazgul are sent out to search for any clues as to the location of the Ring, but none of them have yet found it. Two Nazgul are sent to the realms of Harad and Rhun, asking the men there to reforge their alliance with Mordor. 'Mod response. '''The others are sent to search out the Ring and any possible clues. They are also instructed to search for potential Humans or other lesser races susceptible to corruption to bear the other three rings that Suaron has in his possession. As of now, four Nazgul are searching, three remain at Minas Morgul and two remain in Mordor proper. In Mordor, more forges and factories are constructed to create weapons of war and armor for Mordor's armies. **'You are not reforging an alliance. This is the first time this is happening. But yea it is plausible considering the ties of hatred against Gondor. **'I thought it had happened before when Sauron was first defeated, but regardless, the outcome is what is important.' *'Kingdom of Gondor: '''The brave nation of Gondor spits in the face of the scum of Morder and sends troops to reinforce the city of Osgiliath. The steward of Gondor sends roughly 6000 troops headed by captain Renuin to protect the lands in the north, capturing North Ithilien. Much grief is shed over the imperial fortress of Minas Morgul being lost. With the Kingdom of Arnor now ceeding from the Empire. Gondor has lost its kingdoms. Becoming its own independent kingdom. Now looking to reinforce their relationship with Rohan. '''Expansion and Mil turn.' **'Minas Tirith: The knights of Minas Tirith clear out the wild natives of Druadan. Claiming it in the name of Gondor.' Captain Renuin sends men to Druadan to secure a road between Gondor and Rohan. Expansion and Infrastructure turn. **'Osgiliath: '''The city's economic prosper allows it to reinforce its infrastructure, navy, and defenses all at once. The city is a great symbol, being coined the sister of Minas Tirith. '''Inf and Naval turn.' **'Lebennin: '''Many Gondor Archers are trained and sent to Osgiliath to reinforce the great frontline defense, as Minas Morgul has recently fallen. '''Mil turn.' **'South Ithilien: '''Rangers of the south encounter many haradrim patrols which are quickly shot down and killed by the guerilla warfare tactics, hone to the rangers. The amount of rangers being trained increases. '''Mil turn.' **'Belfalas: '''The navy is at large, preparing for what the Corsair-Paladin War may bring. Many privateers are hired into the imperial Gondorian navy. '''Naval turn.' **'Dol Amroth: '''As the birthplace of the Gondor Tower Guard. The great port kingdom, begins to experience a surge in military out put. As the troops are some of the best in the Kingdom. '''Tower Guards are sent over across the sea to conquer: Amrolas.' The great island base will make for a great buffer between the Umbar and the Kingdom of Gondor. Expansion and Mil turn. **'Lamedon: With constant incursions by the Gondor army, Lamedon forces push into: Drudrast. As it becomes a new region under control of the Kingdom of Gondor. Expansion turn.' **'Erech: '''A enormous wall is posted, scaled, drawn, and underway, between the narrow mountain pass which guards the region of Erech. As a military base is planned to be constructed. '''Inf turn.' *'Kingdom of Rohan: '''King Folcwine is pleased with the large turn out in military forces. The Rohirrim triple their numbers reaching new heights of 9,000 riders. Edoras also sees a massive pouring of Rohan citizens into the gates. Going from 14,000 to 38,000 people. Almost also tripling its size. With the hard industrious goings of Isengard. King Folcwine sends an army of 2,000 riders to "talk" to Isengard, and find out what they are up to, as frequent raids of Rohan towns and villages have hurt them. '''The army begins to set up a recruitment base in: Dunharrow. Making it apart of the kingdom.' Expansion and Mil turn. **'Isengard Dip: '''Saruman scoffs at the army of Rohan. The walls of Isengard are strong and high, its army of Fighting Uruk Hai vast, and the pikes long and sharp. **'East March: The large region, and its famous farming lands, increases and expands the economy by bolstering much more farms, boasting a new fertile land. '''Eco turn. **'West Fold: '''Home to some of Rohan's largest cities. Much armor and weapons are forged. And the region increases its smithies and forges; in order to equip the climbing army. '''Inf turn.' **'Edoras: '''With the wooden and a little bit of stone in the wall. King Folcwine orders a new repaprations to the wall. As it is to be as loved as Helms Deep's walls. Although very many doubt Folcwine's ability to achieve this goal. '''Inf turn.' **'Helms Deep: ' The base is refortified, as the Hornburg is reinforced with iron wedges and flanks. To further support the foundations. A large push for more lands has made the Kingdom militaristically invade: Druwaith. It quickly falls to its knees. As the villages welcome the Kingdom of Rohan. Expansion and Inf turn. **'Rhovian: '''With riders having to be at large in covering the western flank of the kingdom. Many riders are supported under the yound commander: Theodan. Only at the age of 16. He is a famous warrior and victor of Rohan. '''And he, with his 1,000 Rohirrim, invade the region of Emyn Muil.' Forming a linking geographical wall for Rohan. He expands the recruits in the area. Preparing for anything, in which Mordor may throw at him. Expansion and Mil turn. *'Lorien Elves: ' **'Lothlorien: '''Galadriel takes account for all of her forces in all of her territories. Knowing her strength in her archers, Galadriel establishes incentives for forest residence to construct defensive structures in the trees around the borders of each province. This is an attempt to secure borders and to further establish elven control in specific areas. *'Men of Harad: We expand our border westward. Our military and navy is being upgraded. Oliphaunts are used as the main transportation on the battle fields. Horses are also used. Most men in our military are archers. Mumakil Mahud becomes king of our nation after the death of his father, at the age of 20 he is the youngest rule of the nation. Hivar is set up as the capital of our nation. Walls and outposts are being built around our nation. We use wood and stone to build our walls and outposts. Ships out of wood and iron are being build for the navy. We ask Corsairs of Umbar and Mordor for an alliance. *'''You will have to specify where you are expanding. Expansion is much like expansion in Risk, where it's the whole region or nothing. Each region has an eco/mil/inf/navy turn and an expand/invade turn. The talk page has a labeled map, so look at that and specify which region(s) you are expanding into. TheNoseKnight (talk) 21:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *'Mordor Diplomacy: '''Alliance granted. 2882 '''Gondor undergoes wildmen invasions in the west from the Wild Men' Rohan sees a large boom in farming land and economic provisions With the large industry booming in Isengard, the Lord Saruman has decided work should be doubled. Isengard gains much inspiration and pride for the state, and the industrial/economic output is doubled, with more advanced weaponry and armor being created and used With the new introduction of Mithlond Elves in the Shire, the Goblins begin to plan once again, as constant raids from the Goblins keep the Elves from making any official prosperity in the region The Elven council is finished, with the victor being Elrond of Rivendell, who is now High Lord of the Elven Alliance, and rules from the joint capital of Rivendell. Meanwhile, Arwen is wed to Glorfindel, as the two have become increasingly infatuated with one another The southern state of Umbar has beaten back the small forward navy of Gondor and Umbar has begun to blockade some of their northern ports which aren't as protected Mordor begins to collapse from within, as leadership has become questionable in the north, with no ruler residing in Dol Guldur Arnor begins to become more organized and unified. As the Kingdom ONLY begins to start reforming *'Rohan: '''With the economy of Rohan increasing, we begin building new homes in major cities, particually Helm's Deep, as it is an important base for Rohan. *'Men of Harad: We expand our boader westward and take the territories of west Harondor and north eastern Umbar. Our military and navy continue to upgraded. Oliphaunts are being used as the main transportation on the battle fields. Horses are also used. Most men in our military are archers. Walls and outposts are continuing built around our nation. We use wood and stone to build our walls and outposts. Ships out of wood and iron are continuing to be build for the navy. We thank Mordor for being in an alliance with us. Farming has become the most important industry due to a population boom. **okay Scar a few things I mentioned from last turn. You can only do one category. Not both military and navy. Also farming? You live in the arid desert. There is no way you can farm. Or at least not on a large scale. And Harad's navy is a joke. So there is no real point in wasting your turn on navy instead of military. SwankyJ (talk) 14:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) *Mithlond Elves: **Grey Havens: The Grey Havens expands it's navy, as military forces from Mithlond, Forlindon, and Harlindon are sent to the Capital to reinforce it. Continued economic support is received from The Undying Lands. '''Naval turn. **Tower Hill: Tower Hill is reinforced with more defenses as it fears a new organized Kingdom of Arnor. While the army is expanded to support the surrounding regions. Mil turn. **Rivendell: Rivendell's new High Lord, Elrond, makes new reforms as the walls of Rivendell, after three years, have been completed. Elrond sends Rivendell Lancers to ride out and gather intel and military standards and statistics of the other Elven Houses, Mirkwood and Lorien. Inf turn. **Northern Tower Hills: The regions large Trees gardens have made it a large economic center as more farms are created. Eco turn. **Mithlond: Mithlond increases it's quantity of sentries, and send them to the capital, Grey Havens. Mil turn. **The Shire: With newly becoming a region under the control of the Mithlond Elves, the region is constantly under threats of Goblin raids. The Shire guild forts and defense to slow and later cease, prevent, or stop all raids. Inf turn. **Harlindon: Sentries are trained and sent to reinforce the capital. Mil turn. **Forlindon: Constantly feeling threatened by the mysterious Kingdom of Arnor, troops are expanded and sent to the capital, as Glorfindel moves to the region to oversee the defenses. Arwen and Glorfindel's new son, Arfinwen, go back to the capital. Mil turn. **Southern Tower Hills: The new region of Mithlond Elves begins to increase the buildings and towns in the region promoting larger population migration to the region. Inf turn. **Harlond: The great and protected port city of Harlond doubles it's navy. As the trade routes from The Undying Lands now connects to the city. Naval turn. *'Mirkwood Elves:' **'Elven Halls: '''The current tree structures are improved, allowing for a stronger defense of the capital. Thranduil, having returned from the elven council in Rivendell sends Legolas, along with 1,000 elves, to South Mirkwood to aid in defending the border with Mordor. '''Inf Turn' **'North Mirkwood:' Tree gardens are created to grow more food to better support the growing population of elves. More lembas is made and sent to the borders where there is a potential threat of battle. Eco Turn **'North Carrock: '''Training with both the bow and sword intensifies. More elves are recruited into the military and scout forces. '''Mil Turn' **'West Mirkwood: '''More elves are recruited into the military. Border patrols are increased. Finwe, a scholar, starts experimenting with bows to increase their power and accuracy. '''Mil Turn' **'East Mirkwood: '''3,000 elves are sent start a settlement in the Northern Brown Lands. Another 2,000 elves are sent to reinforce South Mirkwood. An officer training camp begins and elves from all over Mirkwood enlist in the camp. '''Expansion and Mil Turn' **'South Mirkwood:' Defensive structures are built and the outpost is turned into a full military camp. 750 elves are put on border patrol for fear of an invasion from Mordor. Inf Turn *'Mordor: '''At the beginning of the year, one of the Nazgul discover a primative creature hiding in some caves. Brought to Mordor based on his ramblings, the creature is tortured to discover that his name is Gollum and that he once had the ring. Futher torture reveals that the current ringholder is someone named "Baggins" in the Shire. The Nazgul are dispatched to investigate, but upon their arrival to the Shire they only find dead Hobbits, Orcs, and the burnt shells of former homes. The creature Gollum is later killed, as Sauron believes he knows too much about the Ring to be allowed to live. With the knowledge that someone else has the Ring and that they are seeking to destroy it or otherwise keep it from him, Sauron spurs his plans to take back the ring and conquer the lands of Middle Earth. To do this, Sauron dedicates 100,000 of his orcs to begin preparing for an attack on Gondor, the most powerful of his Human opponents. To do this, more forges are constructed to create more weapons, armor, and seige weapons. 10,000 orcs under the the second lord of the Nazgul Rhuman (?) are sent to Dol Guldur while another 5,000 are sent to the '''Rhun plains', securing it under Mordor's control. TO further his plans against Gondor, Sauron proposes an alliance with Umbar. The 10,000 orcs in Ithilien continue to raid outlying towns and settlements, yet they do not attempt to take fortified military positions or face Gondor's forces head on. Mil Turn. ' *'Isengard: The development of a huge workshop complex begins; hundreds of orcs begin constructing the behemoth facility. The water of the river Isen is to be harnessed in a series of waterwheels which will drive automated hammers capable of crushing a man’s leg. Furnaces are to be constructed to smelt raw ores and cast the unfinished swords, armor, and shields of the fighting Uruk Hai. Mines are also begun which will extract all sorts of ores, and coal to feed the fires. The factory is expected to be completed by the end of the year 2885 of the Third Age. As it stands the army of fighting Uruk Hai is easily 4,000 strong and growing all the time. The Army is recalled from pillaging Rohan to serve a different purpose, the extermination of the Ents. Gandalf, a prisoner of Saruman, is stripped of his ring of power; the ring is sent along with 250 of the best Uruk Hai, headed by Lurtz, to Mordor. A second army of 1,500 is dispatched to take Enedwaith'for Isengard. **'Wold: Supplies Isengard with food and slaves. Eco Turn **'Fangorn:' Supplies Isengard with lumber. Eco Turn **'Dunland:' Supplies Isengard with food and slaves. Eco Turn **'Question can I use my provinces to strengthen Isengard proper rather than improve things within those regions?' **'Of course you can. Although they will be easier to take over without any substance. SwankyJ (talk) 00:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC)' ***'Goblin Diplomacy: '''Bolg the Lesser offers a large part of his hordes to aid Saruman with his goals, in exchange for the great powers of forge and industry that are currently held by Saruman and would further the goals of Bolg. *** '''Isengard Dip:' We ask that the goblins assist us against Rohan If agression continues.In exchange we will send them swords and armor in vast quantities. *'Rohan:' We denounce Isengard as Traitors and followers of Sauron. We assemble a force numbering 8000 riders, and send diplomacy to the other Men of Light. We prepare to ride on Isengard. We send Rangers into the Forests, and they help protect the Ents. In exchange for this, we ask for assistance from the Ents, against Isengard. We launch attacks on Isengard's provinces, whivh are geared purely towards supplying Isengard, and they fall. (Does this need an algorithm? There are, from what I have read of his turns, no troops there) We force the Isengard forces out of Rohan, by ambushing them as they begin to raid. Siege Weaponry is assembled. ** Saruman, ruler of Isengard demands that Rohan withdraw from Isengard's territory. The so call "raids" have been constructs if the king' imagination, as no such raids have been undertaken in years. It is declared that any rangers caught conspiring with the ents will be skinned alive and eaten. *'Goblin Hordes: '''Bolg contiues his dark rule over the Goblin Hordes of the mountain. As more goblins, and more wargs are bred for dark purposes, armor to be scavenged to outfit these creatures becomes more and more scarce as the Goblins are currently forced to forage from within their borders. In order to combat this problem, Bolg The Lesser orders the construction of several forges to harness the heat provided by the wood of trees and smelt ore into designs most beneficial to the Goblins. Bolg's Goblins continue to raid the Shire, burning homes, barns, fields, and stealing all they can carry. After a final, major raid, the Goblins raiders are called back to the mountains to serve more important purposes than encouraging attack by our enemies. A large force of Goblins is sent into Angmar to begin reclaiming the old home of the Orcs of the Mountain. '''Expansion and Econ Turn.' **'East Angmar: '''The Goblins of this region begin to construct several defenses at strategic locations because of increasing militant activity of the elves across the borders. '''Infra Turn. **'Rhudaur: '''The Goblin chieftons of this region begin to recruit Hill-men of Rhudaur, drawing up support with promises of their homelands finally being returned to them from the Sons of Numenor. '''Mil turn.' **'South Carrock: '''The Goblins of this region begin to construct several defensive and ambush points due to being considered within dangerous territory. '''Infra turn.' 2885 Haradrim warriors, having been stirred up by emissaries of Sauron, raid Gondor. King Folcwine's sons: Folcred and Fastred, are killed while aiding Gondor against the raids. Gondor is successfully defended with only minor casualties, although the loss of the two princes is still disheartening. A Rohirrim border patrol catches sight or 250 Uruk-hai and calls in support. Captain Theoden leads a charge against the Uruk-hai and defeats them. The Rohirrim take numerous casualties. As the Rohirrim are piling the Uruk-hai bodies to burn them, Captain Theoden catches sight of a shiny object, which turns out to be a ring and decides to give it to King Folcwine as a gift after losing both of his sons. This gift cheers King Folcwine significantly and he takes Captain Theoden in as his son. Gwaihir, while scouting the lands of Middle-Earth, catches sight of Gandalf on top of Orthanc and brings him to Rivendell where he could recuperate from his battle under the care of Elrond. Gandalf informs Elrond of his lost ring and Elrond warns the other elven tribes to prepare for the worst. *'Men of Harad: '''We expand our boader westward and take the territories of west Harondor and north eastern Umbar. Our military and navy continue to upgraded. Oliphaunts are being used as the main transportation on the battle fields. Horses are also used. Most men in our military are archers. Walls and outposts are continuing built around our nation. We use wood and stone to build our walls and outposts. Ships out of wood and iron are continuing to be build for the navy. We thank Mordor for being in an alliance with us. Farming has become the most important industry due to a population boom. **'Kharand: Military turn. **'Khand: '''Military turn. **'East Harondor: 'Navy turn. Ports are being built. **'Horondor: 'Navy turn. Ports are being built. **'West Horondor: 'Navy turn. Ports are being built. **'North Harad: 'Navy turn. Ports are being built. **'Harad: 'Military turn. **'Deep Harad: 'Military turn. **'North Eastern Umbar: 'Navy turn. Ports are being built. **'Scar, this is getting out of hand, one more implausible turn, and you are banned for 3 turns. #1 you already expanded into those territories, so don't just copy and paste. #2 Farming is not in your region. You live in a desert, this is impossible. SwankyJ (talk) 16:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) *'Mithlond Elves: '''We request military support from' Lorien Elves', '''Mirkwood Elves', and''' Iron Hill Dwarves''' to thwart these invading Goblins in the north. As well as an alliance with the Kingdom of Arnor and the Iron Hill Dwarves. **'Grey Havens:' The Grey Havens expands it's navy. Continued economic support is received from The Undying Lands. Naval turn. **'Tower Hill:' With Arnor becoming a more organized kingdom the region feels less threatened and extends only good intentions. The defenses are reinforced with the newly neighbored Goblins. Inf turn. **'Rivendell: '''''Rivendell's High Lord, Elrond, tends to Gandalf, recently dispatched by Gwaihir. Gandalf begins to speak about the impending doom which must be crushed. Elrond sends Rivendell Lancers to ride out and gather intel and military standards and statistics of the other Elven Houses, Mirkwood and Lorien. The army is expanded with Rhudaur and Angmar now being occupied by Goblins. Mil turn.' **'Northern Tower Hills:' With the prosperous region overflowing with wealth, the region builds a massive fort at the border of Tower Hill in order to provide nearby support. Inf turn. **'Mithlond:' We increase our navy and begin to push south and blockade and raid, Tharbad, the capital of the Wild Men. Naval turn. **'The Shire:' With the stopping and further prevention of Goblin raids, we expand our military, in order to protect the small population of Hobbits which still survive. A census is taken, numbering 400 Hobbits. Most of them are sent to Grey Havens to be safe. Mil turn. **'Harlindon:' Large and extravagant war ships and trade vessels are constructed to protect the shores and invade Tharbad, and increase the coin flowing in from the Undying Lands. Naval turn. **'Forlindon:' Troops are expanded in the region with the Goblins expanding in the west. Arwen and Glorfindel's new son, Arfinwen, go back to the capital. Glorfindel moves to Tower Hill, as the greatest Elven Commander, the Elvish peoples have ever seen, he constructs strategic bases and trains new recruits sending them to Tower Hill. Mil turn. **'Southern Tower Hills:' The military is expanded, planning for an invasion defense of the Goblin intruders. Mil turn. **'Harlond:' The great and protected port city of Harlond doubles it's navy. As the trade routes from The Undying Lands now connects to the city. Military support is recieved from Grey Havens. We send war ships to Tharbad, in order to bombard it. Naval turn. *'Rohan:' We continue pushing into Isengard Territories, but change our tactics. When a Patrol is discovered, we send a single rider, who draws them off, and they are cut to pieces as they spread out in pursuit. We capture 15 wargs, and the King begins to train them as possible steeds for an elite unit. Mil turn. **'No explanation is needed to why I crossed this out. SwankyJ (talk) 17:28, May 9, 2014 (UTC)' **'Except that there is no reason other than that they didn't do it in the Books. Rohan are Heavy Cavalry. Wargs are just heavy versions of Horses, that can fight. It is a logical step.' **'Wargs are not merely strong wolves. Wargs are intelligent beings that help out goblins, orcs, and Uruk-hai for mutual gains. "The Hobbit'' explains that they follow a leader or chieftain, speaking their own language (which Gandalf understood), and sometimes joining with Goblins (Orcs) on their raids. To their mutual benefit, Wargs would allow Orcs (who sometimes rode on wolves like men do on horses) to use them as mounts during raids on villages lying near the mountains." 'along with "'In the books, Wargs are described as being giant, intelligent, malevolent wolf-like creatures." (http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Warg#History ) '''Wargs would never side with humans, elves, dwarves, or anything non-orc. Category:Map Games Category:Lord of the Rings